Ben 71: The Planet Wars Episode 1
=Intergalactic Turmoil= Intergalactic Turmoil is the first episode of Ben 71: The Planet Wars. Synopsis Ben is at Galvan Prime where he heard the news about the rise of the The Splixson Empire. Azmuth announces his latest invention, just when Max announces that Earth, was nuked by The Rooters. "First Thinker, the planetary defense grid has been breached" said a Galvan soldier. "Tennyson, you need to take care of this threat" said Azmuth. "I believe you do not know what you are dealing with" said Professor Paradox. "Then what are we dealing with ?" asked Ben. "You are dealing with, Aggregor" replied Professor Paradox. "That's impossible, Aggregor died 3 years ago !" replied Ben. 3 years ago..... "Aggregor, hand over your weapons, immediately !" said Magister Arnux. "But i do not have any weapons" replied Aggregor, as he choked Arnux. "Aggregor, do not do this !" said Ben as he transforms into Chronostone (Ben 71). Chronostone begins absorbing Aggregor."No, nooooooooooooooooo !" screamed Aggregor as he died. Present... "And that is how Aggregor, died" said Ben. "It is nice, that you told your friends her, about the last time we met" replied Aggregor. "Aggregor, how did you comeback from the dead?" asked Ben. "No spoilers" replied Aggregor. "En garde !" said Ben as he transformed into Chronostone (Ben 71). Ben as Chronostone starts absorbing Aggregor. Aggregor dies. Paradox appears out of nowhere. "Ben, i have came to warn you, about the beings from beyond." said Paradox. Villains Original Hunters *Aggregor (first-reappearnce) Rooters *Joe Maxwell Empires *Vilgaxian *Splixson Thugs *Clancy Characters Flashback *Magister Arnux (first-appearnce) Soldiers *Galvans Generals *Max Tennyson Major Generals *Azmuth *Ben Tennyson (Ben 71 Timeline) *Professor Paradox Aliens Used *Chronostone (Ben 71) Anur Turmoil is the second episode of Ben 71: The Planet Wars. Major Events *Zs'Skayr invades Vilgaxia, and the galaxy with his Ectonurite, Thep Khufan, Transylian, Vladat,Loboan, and Ormerowon army. *Zs'Skayr became a DNAlien. Plot Zs'Skayr speaks to Zombozo, and his crew about taking over the galaxy. Zombozo replies with a statement about Ormerowons. Lord Transyl interrupts with a statement about Vladats, and Transylians. Then a Xenocyte letches on to Zs'Skayr's face from Viktor's labratory. Zs'Skayr then starts throwing Xenocytes at Viktor, Transyl, Lars, but misses Transyl. Transyl spits Corrupturas at Zombozo, Acid Breath, Frightwig, and Thumbskull. 5 hours later..... Ben is fighting DNAlien Polymorphs, when Zs'Skayr is fighting Professor Paradox who is trying to stop Zs'Skayr from destroying all life in the galaxy. Transyl miraculousy came when Ben was about to become a DNAlien, then Ben transforms into Brain-Strike. Transyl then starts battling Zs'Skayr with Ben. Max, and Joe Maxwell are captured by a regular Ormerowon, who bites them. Then Ben transforms into Whampire to kill Zs'Skayr while, Swift escapes. "Joe has became a hybrid" said Swift to Proctor. "One step closer" replied Proctor. Characters Major Generals *Scout (First-appearnce) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 71 Timeline) *Professor Paradox Neutral *Joe Maxwell (Bitten by Ormerowon) *Max Tennyson (Bitten by Ormerowon) *Lord Transyl Aliens Used *Brain-Strike *Whampire *Frankenstrike (Canon) (cameo) *Blitzwolfer (cameo) *Snare-oh (cameo) Villains *DNAlien Ormerowons *Ormerowon *DNAlien Loboans *DNAlien Thep Khufans *DNAlien Transylians *DNAlien Vladats *DNAlien Ectonurites *DNAlien Polymorphs *Zs'Skayr (Ben 71) (taken over by Xenocyte) *Zombozo *Acid Breath *Frightwig *Thumbskull *Swift (Canon) *Proctor Servantis The Fall of The Balance is the third episode of Ben 71: The Planet Wars. The episode starts in Galvan Prime, home of the Intergalactic court. Proctor speaks to Phiander, while Judge Domstol prepares for the Intergalactic economic crisis. Domstol then starts the counsel meeting, and orders guards to observe the area. Ben arrrives a few minutes later. "The Intergalactic Bank is on the verge of bankruptcy" said Domstol. "I say we stop funding the Plumbers" said a Necrofriggian Judge. Then Domstol announces the collapse of the Intergalactic economy. Phiander fires a Radioactive Blast at Domstol, killing him. While Albedo mysteriously teleports inside of the court, Ben is fighting Proctor, and the Unnamed Rooter. Albedo transforms into Rath, while Ben transforms into, Ditto to fight the two Rooters. Proctor kills a few Ditto clones, while Albedo as Rath beats the Unnamed Roter viciously, almost killing him. Ben convinces Albedo to stop, only for Proctor to knock him out. Albedo transforms into Four Arms, and becomes Ultimate Four Arms. Albedo as Ultimate Four Arms rips Phiander out of his suit, while Proctor calls in reinforcements. Swift, Zyreze, and a Methanosian Rooter arrive. Albedo reverts to Buzzshock, and becomes Ultimate Buzzshock (Ben 71 Franchise), and electrocutes Zyreze, Swift, and the Methanosian Rooter, making them unconscious. Proctor starts battling Albedo, while Albedo reverts to Octo-Strike, and becomes Ultimate Octo-Strike, which terrifies Proctor. Ben wakes up and becomes Cannonbolt, slaming Proctor so hard he was sent into space. Ben wonders how the economic collapse will affect the Plumbers.Plot Major Events *The Intergalatic Bank falls *Ditto makes his debut *Rath makes his debut (by Albedo) *Four Arms, and Ultimate Four Arms (Ben 71) make their debuts (by Albedo) *Zyreze, Proctor Servantis, and Phiander make their debuts. *Buzzshock, and Ultimate Buzzshock (Ben 71 Franchise) make their debuts (by Albedo) *Octo-Strike, and Ultimate Octo-Strike make their debuts (by Albedo) *Cannonbolt makes his debut Aliens Used By Albedo *Rath (first appearnce) *Four Arms (first appearnce) **Ultimate Four Arms (Ben 71) (first appearnce) *Buzzshock (first appearnce) **Ultimate Buzzshock (Ben 71 Franchise) (first appearnce) *Octo-Strike (first appearance) **Ultimate Octo-Strike (first appearnce) By Ben *Ditto (first appearnce) *Cannonbolt (first appearnce) CharactersEdit Major Generals *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 71) *Albedo (Ben 71 Franchise) (first appearnce) Law *Judge Domstol (first appearnce; death) Villains *Proctor Servantis (first appearnce) *Phiander (first appearnce) *Zyreze (first appearnce)